


Even If She Falls

by myownway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on her birthday Felicity receives a card from her father, 20 years after he leaves he comes back into her life, but he's not what she remembers. He's dark and he wants her by his side. Can Oliver keep Felicity in the light? Or will Damien Darhk claim his daughter once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new story, and I am really excited about it! Let me know what you all think? :)

The box looked heavier than it was, over the years the pink and purple shoe box had become tattered on the corners, the shoe brand covered with various drawings and stickers. Felicity remembered everything about the box. She was five when she saw the pink glittery sneakers that she had to have. All of the girls in school had them, and Felicity wanted to so much be like them, to fit in. At five years old Felicity was already tired of living life on the outside watching everyone. She just wanted to be part of something. So she had begged and pleaded with her parents for them. Then on her sixth birthday, she was woken up with her mom singing happy birthday so perfectly out of key, her dad was laughing and telling Donna they should wait to wake her up, her mother was too excited. So felicity woke up to hugs and kisses and birthday wishes and then the box was propped on her lap and Felicity knew what was inside. The sneaker craze ended a week after she had them, Felicity didn't care by that point, she had made a friend - a new girl in class who liked reading just as much as her, so crazes and popular kids became a thing of the past and her sneakers were added to her shoe rack. But the box had become something of a treasure chest to her. 

“When I was your age, I had a box like this.” Her father said one night, her mom was working late at the cocktail bar and they had spent the evening fixing up an old computer together and doing homework. He walked over to his daughter's bed and sat on the edge, the sneaker box that had been idly doodled on in his hands. “My mom, your grandmother - a very wise, very kind woman who collected everything. When I was your age I asked her why she collected things, and she laughed and she said to me ‘in life you can do so many great things, go on so many great adventures, but one by one the many great things and the many great adventures become just a memory, just a dream of what used to be. But by holding onto them, you're keeping those sparks of life alive.’”

“That doesn't really make sense.” Felicity frowned, at six years old she idolised her father, she wanted to be just like him when she was older. 

“No. But I did start collecting, when I was older I realised what she meant. And one day so will you” he smiled and put the box down kissing her hair. 

“What did you collect?” Felicity asked as she took her glasses off and set them on her bedside table. 

“Well at six I was really into bugs…”

“You collected bugs?” Felicity gasped shaking her head. “Gross!”

“I collected pictures and books… The bugs stayed in the yard.” He grinned tickling her sides as he pulled her duvet over her more. “But as I got older and I appreciated the finer things in life I started to collect trinkets of sorts…”

“Can I see?” Felicity asked. 

“One day. I promise you Felicity, you'll see everything.” He smiled. 

“Kay,” Felicity yawned. “Make sure Mom eats when she gets in,”

“Always.” He promised and kissed her hair. “Goodnight sweetheart.” 

“Night daddy,” Felicity smiled before turning on her side and closing her eyes. Completely unaware that that was the last time her father would tuck her in, she would wake up the next morning to her mother in tears and her father gone. 

 

-x- 

“Felicity…” Oliver called as he walked through the loft. Felicity had been quiet all day, and when he had headed to the foundry that evening to find her not there he knew something must be wrong. Seeing the light on in the bedroom he headed upstairs. “Felicity,” he called again, unable to hide the worried tone in his voice. He pushed the door opened and frowned when he saw his girlfriend on the bed, her legs crossed and a tattered shoe box in her lap. “Hey…” He breathed sitting opposite her, he reached out and touched her knee. The physical contact snapping her out of her daze. 

“Oh hey…” Felicity smiled. “Your back early.”

“It was unusually quiet at the foundry.” Oliver smiled back softly. “I wanted to come and see if you were okay,” 

“Me? I'm fine.” Felicity frowned. 

“Okay.” Oliver nodded and moved so he was sitting beside her. “What's this?” He asked looking at the box. 

“Just… Memories.” Felicity shrugged leaning against him. 

“Are they birthday cards?” Oliver asked looking at the envelopes in the box. 

“Yes.” Felicity replied quietly. “From my dad.” 

“He's in contact with you?” Oliver asked. 

“No… Well… Not really. Once a year I get a card.” Felicity sighed and leaned into him more, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her tight. “It's a different address every year and I can never find him there.”

“You've been looking for him?” Oliver asked, he was a little surprised at that. Felicity had only spoken about her father once and that was her telling him he had left when she was six years old, that they had been devastated but they had moved on. 

“Not looking… When I was ten I looked up the addresses online. I wasn't too sure where most of them were, different countries every time and I just made up stories that he was off travelling. Just another great adventure. It's the only time of year that I let myself think about him.” 

“Your birthday is coming up,” Oliver hummed as he played with her hair knowing that it calmed her down. 

“Yes. Next week.” Felicity smiled. “But you already know that because you've booked a table at Gerard's that I, not really supposed to know about but your sister struggles with secrets and considering what she does In her spare times you would think secrets would be so etching that came easy to her.”

“You would think.” Oliver chuckled, he just hoped Thea was able to keep some of the other secrets he had shared with her, like what he was planning on doing at the restaurant. “Does your mom know? About the cards?”

“Nope.” Felicity sighed. “By the time I received the first one she was just moving on from him, I didn't want to bring him up.” 

Oliver nodded and kissed her hair softly again, he wasn't too sure what to say but he knew Felicity didn't mind the silence. She just cuddled into him more. “Have you eaten?” Oliver asked softly a few minutes later. 

“Not yet. Was waiting for you. I know how much you like to show off your cooking skills.” Felicity chuckled and Oliver was glad to hear a little of the humour back in felicity’s voice. 

“Come on you. I'll teach you how to make pasta.” Oliver smiled jumping up and taking her hands causing her to giggle. 

“this isn't going to end well. Do you remember what happened when you were teaching me to make omelettes. I went through four pans…” Felicity argued but was cut off as Oliver picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, both laughing. 

x-x

The sky was dark, the stars looked as though they were barely shining. Damian Darkh believed this to be a metaphor for the ruined city he was looking over. Starcity was dying and he would be his saviour. He looked down watching his army, his ghosts train for their next mission. It wouldn't be long now until the war was over. Until the city would fall for good. Turning away fro. The window the blond suited man walked to his desk at the end of the white lit room, he sat down and opened the draw and pulled out the pale pink envelope and smiled, his blue eyes glistening as he signed a name on the front. 

“It won't be long now,” He smiled to himself. “Soon all of my plans will fall in place and you will join me in our glory.” He looked down at the card on his desk and smiled at the name he had just written; Felicity.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments :)

Felicity couldn't help but smile as she woke up, Oliver was pressed against her back, his arms holding around her waist keeping her close, keeping her safe and protected. She loved waking up like this. “Hey,” Oliver smiled as she turned to face him. 

“Hey yourself.” Felicity smiled brushing her lips against her cheek. Tugging up the blanket up a little over herself, she always felt a little embarrassed waking up naked next to Oliver, no matter how many times they made love, she always felt a little nervous, one day he would realise that he missed the many women he had been with, that she was nothing worth looking at. 

“Don’t…” Oliver smiled and trailed his hands along the duvet tugging it back down just a little, he leaned forward and pressed soft, gentle kisses against her shoulders knowing that was her weak spot. “You’re beautiful.” Oliver promised, he hadn’t realised just how self-conscious Felicity was, she had no reason to be and he wished she believed him when she said that. Just as Oliver began pressing his lips against her neck and higher to her face, both of their phones started to buzz on the sides. 

“It’s Thea…”

“Dig.” Oliver smiled. “When will they learn to just phone one of us?” Felicity chuckled in response and Oliver answered his call and she answered hers. 

After a few moments of being on the phone, Felicity and Oliver get changed quickly. The rest of ‘Team Arrow’ already on their way to a bank robbery, the robbers their new enemies - The Ghosts. Oliver hated thinking of them as that, giving names to terrorists like them just built up more fear around them - something they really didn’t need any more of. “We’ll finish this later…” Oliver hummed as he watched Felicity slip into a pair of black jeans and a green jumper. He loved when she dressed casual like this, though it was very rare for it to happen. It was the weekend which meant their day time would be spent a little more relaxed, well it would have been if the ghosts hadn’t decided to ruin it. 

“You bet.” Felicity winked and Oliver just grinned back in return. 

“We’ll do lunch later?” Oliver asks as they head out. 

“It’s a date.” Felicity smiled and they headed to the foundry together. 

 

Their date didn’t happen till seven that evening as ‘The Ghosts’ were busy terrorising different areas of Starcity making Team Arrow unable to catch a breath. By the time it seemed to have died down, and Oliver walked into the foundry he could tell that today had really taken it’s toll on his girl. Felicity was sat typing away furiously at one of the stations, her hair that had started in a neat ponytail was now a mess against her shoulders - a clear sign that she had been tugging at strands out of stress. “Hey.” Oliver breathed and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair. 

“Are you hurt?” Felicity asked looking up at him. The comms had been so busy it had been hard for her to keep up with everyone, especially when they had gone their separate ways. 

“I’m fine.” Oliver promised her. Felicity nodded, she would check later, but right now she was just happy to have his arms around her. “The others?” Oliver asked, as his fingers gently played with his her hair. 

“On their way back to.” Felicity answered, leaning back against him and closing her eyes. She wanted this feeling of safety to last forever. 

“When they’re back we’ll head home. I’ll make us dinner.” Oliver smiled. 

“I’m not hungry.” Felicity yawned. 

“You haven’t eaten all day. We’ll eat and then we can sleep.” Oliver promised with another kiss on her forehead. 

“Kay.” Felicity smiled, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. The doors opened and the rest of the team came in. Thankfully none of them had been hurt, they were all just drained. 

“We’ll rest tonight, tomorrow we will look into it more to see what’s happening. But we can’t do anything now. We all just need to recuperate.” Oliver said, and he was glad that none of them argued it. 

“I’ll put everything on my tablets so if anything else happens tonight I can track it.” Felicity said, and Oliver hated that she would constantly be checking it, no matter what she couldn’t switch off from it. He understood though, he just wished they could all just enjoy their lives now, not be back here constantly worrying, constantly putting their lives on hold, for what? One disaster after another? 

“One day you’ll teach us how to use that stuff, it’s not fair that it’s always you.” John said and Oliver was so grateful for him right now. 

“Sure.” Felicity nodded with a small smile. “Don’t worry though, it’s the least I can do. You know...you guys are all out there kicking ass and actually fighting these guys...I’m you know...not really...I’m just here.”

“You’re more than just here.” Oliver frowned, he knew the rest of the guys were shocked to hear Felicity talk like this, she was the light of the group. Oliver knew that she was still thinking about her dad, and this time of the year made her upset, he just wished he could help her through it. 

“You know what I mean.” Felicity said dismissing him with a wave of her hand as she stood up. “Come on let’s head home. We’ll see you tomorrow for hopefully a quieter day…” 

“See you tomorrow.” They chorused and Felicity smiled taking Oliver’s hand and they headed out. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked gently as they headed home, walking hand in hand something that made Oliver giddy. 

“I don’t know. I...I just feel a bit bleh.” Felicity answered truthfully, she knew there was no reason to lie to Oliver, he could see right through her.

“Because of your dad?” Oliver pressed. 

“I guess.” She sighed looking down. “20 years, it’s kind of a big deal right? It’s a big anniversary...20 years ago my dad walked out of my life and he never came back. It’s...I keep thinking if he was going to come back, he would have by now.” 

“I understand.” Oliver said squeezing her hand gently. “What would you do if he was to turn up?” 

“Probably tell him how much I hate him?” Felicity shrugged.

“But that’s a lie. You don’t get this upset about someone who you hate.” Oliver commented and Felicity just shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I just...I get a little worried.” 

“Worried about what?” Oliver asked quietly. 

“What if this is the year I don’t get a card?” Felicity sighed looking down. “What if something has happened to him and I’ll never know?”

“I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, but I don’t. But what I do know is that whatever happens, I’ll be right by your side.” 

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled leaning into him more. That was just what she needed to hear. 

They arrived at their apartment and Felicity headed towards the kitchen putting the kettle on, “I hope you’re making tea…” Oliver called. “Because after we’ve eaten we are going to bed. So you do not need coffee…” 

“Yes Sir.” Felicity mumbled with a roll of her eyes and quickly pushed the coffee away and grabbed some herbal tea and making them both a mug. 

“How about in bed we watch an episode of that show you like? You know the one with the time travel…” 

“Wow. You must really think I’m upset, you hate doctor who…” Felicity grinned.

“I don’t hate it…” Oliver said, stressing on the word hate.

“Uhuh…” Felicity rolled her eyes again and finished the tea, carrying them towards Oliver. 

“Well if you don’t want to watch it.” Oliver shrugged.

“I do.” Felicity beamed. “Come on.” 

Oliver chuckled and followed Felicity upstairs, she was right, he did kinda hate the show but if she liked it and it made her smile he would definitely put up with it. 

 

-x-

Damien stood on the rooftop overlooking the road Felicity and Oliver had just walked on, he had watched as he comforted her about something, the way his arms snaked around his daughter's waist made him sick. Oliver Queen was not good enough for his daughter. No one would be good enough for her. 

“We could send ghosts after him?” His right hand man said from behind him. 

“No. When Oliver Queen dies it will not be a masked man that kills him.” Damien Darhk smirked in response. 

“It will be you?” He asked a little nervously. 

“There are many ways to kill a man. Oliver Queen will not die at my hand. Oliver Queen will die at Felicity’s.”


	3. Chapter 2

“Happy birthday sweetie!” Felicity moved the phone away from her ear as her mother shouted the birthday message. “Oh I’m so sorry that I can’t be there! But I’ll be there soon. I’m so excited, I have it all planned…” Felicity put the phone on speaker at her desk and opened her laptop finishing some reports she had started before her mother had called. “And we’ll end it at a nice restaurant, you me and Oliver. Oh It’s going to be so much fun… You understand why I’m delaying the flight?”

“Course Mom.” Felicity said softly. “You have a great opportunity at work, of course I understand that.” 

“Good. Imagine it now. Donna Smoak...Manager.” Felicity laughed along with her mom, it felt good to laugh and to act natural like this. 

“The poor men under your command…” Felicity grinned and her mother laughed even harder. “And I’ve booked the weekend off work, so we should have some uninterrupted time.” 

“You did?” Felicity hated the shocked voice her Mom had answered in. “You really took time off for me?”

“Course.” Felicity said gently. “I miss you Mom. After...The last time you were here we didn’t really get to do anything…”

“Because you and Oliver had that stupid fight.” Her Mom added and Felicity sighed quietly in response. “It means a lot, that you would take time off for me sweetie. I mean, actual time off, not like a fake sick day like you did with Ray.”

“Actual proper time off Mom.” Felicity smiled. “So you’ll be here Friday evening, if I finish my meeting in time I’ll come and pick you up, if not I’ll send a car to the airport.” 

“Something fancy? Like a driver holding my name on a piece of paper waiting for me?”

“Well...I’ll see what I can do about that.” Felicity laughed, her mother’s good mood was contagious, just speaking to her now on the phone had made her feel lighter. “We’ll have dinner here, Oliver will cook, then the weekend whatever you want.” 

“I’m sure you’ll regret that…” 

“Sure I will.” Felicity laughed. “I have to go Mom.” Felicity said as she could hear Oliver turn the shower off. 

“I’ll call you later, have a good weekend sweetie.” 

“Good luck with work Mom. Love you.” Felicity ended the call and quickly closed the laptop but gasped as she felt muscular arms wrap around her shoulders.  
“What good is preparing a birthday breakfast in bed, if you’re not actually in bed?” Oliver smiled against her cheek. 

“I can go back to bed…” Felicity smiled turning against him and pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss. 

“You shouldn’t be working.” Oliver said gently. “You have the day off…”

“Between taking this weekend and next weekend off...I’m not going to know what to do with myself.” 

“Well I have a few suggestions.” Oliver grinned, running his hands down her sides slowly. 

“You know what I mean.” Felicity blushed. “But we could definitely go with some of your suggestions too…”

“Here’s a suggestion, bed, breakfast… then we will spend the day in the city.” Oliver smiled. 

“Okay.” Felicity smiled standing up, wrapping the light blanket she had carried from the bedroom to the study around her more as she made her way to the bedroom. Oliver smiled watching as she walked in her purple and pink striped pyjama shorts and tank top. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her in his life as more than just a partner. Felicity was his everything. 

Oliver headed to the kitchen and quickly prepared the banana pancakes for Felicity’s breakfast, he grabbed the bouquet of roses he had ran to the store to get this morning and put them on the tray along with the blue Tiffany’s bag that had her gift in. Oliver had specifically told the rest of the team not to call them this morning, he didn’t care if it was selfish, they both needed this day together. The week had been crazy, the Ghosts were everywhere and Felicity had been trying so hard to see if the attacks meant anything, if they were leading to anything but so far she hadn’t found anything, and on top of that she had the stress of everything at Palmer Tech, her and Curtis were trying to find some breakthrough technology to save the company. Felicity needed a break, and he couldn’t believe that she had taken both this weekend and the next weekend off, but he was glad. 

“Here we go…” Oliver grinned and rolled his eyes when he saw Felicity pretending to be asleep on the bed. “Well If you’re asleep I guess that means I get to eat these banana pancakes all by myself…” Felicity opened one eye and Oliver chuckled. “And this present...Well I’m sure I could find someone that would want this…”

“Or you could kiss me till I’m awake?” Felicity giggled cheekily. 

“Or I could do that.” Oliver smiled and placed the tray on the side and leaned over his girlfriend, pressing his lips against her cheek, then her neck and then finally kissing against her lips, loving the way she moaned against him as he deepened the kiss. “Think you’re awake now?”   
“Maybe you’ll have to check...but after the banana pancakes.” Felicity smiled sitting up. Oliver smiled and sat beside her and with one quick move he pulled her so she was sat between his legs and she leaned back against him smiling. 

“You know it was really nice hearing you laugh today.” Oliver said as he put the tray with their pancakes on Felicity’s lap. 

“My Mom can be quite funny.” Felicity smiled as she picked up the roses and smiled. “These are beautiful Oliver. Thank you.” She smiled and placed them carefully on the side. 

“She excited about her new job offer?”

“She is. She’s always wanted to manage the bar. I remember when I was nine I asked her why she works at the bar, why I couldn’t see her in the evenings and she told me when you work hard at something, no matter how small other people might see it, it will pay off. She has good customers there and the money was the best she would ever be able to make where we lived. She started off as a dishwasher, worked her way up. I might not act like it, but I really am proud of her.” 

“Of course you are.” Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“Though I’m pretty sure she’s trying to get something going with Lance...and I’m not too sure how I feel about that.” Felicity chuckled as she started to eat.

“Yeah...That’s…”

“Is that a Tiffany’s bag?” Felicity squealed cutting Oliver off. 

“You only just noticed?” Oliver smiled.

“I was a little distracted with the way you were kissing my neck.” Felicity blushed and took it from the tray. “Can I open it?” 

“Course.” Oliver smiled, he watched as Felicity opened it and pulled out the blue box. “I kept the receipt…” Oliver said a little nervously, this was the first present he had brought her without her actually pointing in the direction of what she wanted. 

“I love it.” Felicity gasped as she stared at the silver necklace. The chain itself was thin and delicate with a silver heart pendant attached, but that wasn’t what caught her eye, what had made her gasp was the small arrow with an emerald stone in the point that sat just on top of the heart. “It’s…” Felicity ran her fingers over it and smiled softly. “I love it.” She turned and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I’m glad.” Oliver smiled, he moved her hair away and put the chain on her, it sat perfectly against her chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity smiled and wrapped her arms around him more as she kissed him again, this time more passionate and heated then the first. 

 

“Wow.” Oliver smiled as he stood in the living room waiting for Felicity. “You look beautiful.” 

Felicity blushed as she walked forward in a light pink dress that hugged her body perfectly, her hair was down and pinned away from her face and she looked breathtaking. Oliver couldn’t take her eyes off of her. “Thank you. Not so bad yourself.” She grinned taking in his attire; a white shirt, with a grey tee beneath him, and black jeans. Smart but casual. 

“I grabbed the mail, you have some cards.” Oliver said holding a stack of envelopes up. Felicity smiled and walked forward. “Open them now before we go?” He suggested knowing that she’d be waiting for one card imparticular. He had been pretending not to notice the way she had been looking through the mailbox hoping to find one from her father. 

“Okay.” Felicity smiled and looked through them, she checked a few and sighed as she opened the last one, it felt a little heavier than the rest she had opened. The card was a baby pink with a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ written on, but as she opened the card a white powder fell out landing on her arms and hands. 

“Felicity put the card down!” Oliver said loudly as he saw the powder fall onto her skin. Felicity dropped the card and looked up, her eyes wide with fear not knowing what was happening. 

“It’s from him.” Felicity breathed. “It’s from my father.”


	4. Chapter 3

“Oliver. I'm fine!” Felicity stressed for what felt like the thousandth time that morning. The second the card had fallen to the floor Oliver had rushed her to the foundry and immediately started to take blood, he had called everyone in and all Felicity felt like was an overly observed pin cushion. 

“We’re still trying to run traces of the powder to find out what it is.” Oliver said back, his tone firm but gentle all at the same time. “Until we know what it is…” 

“Do you know why your father would fill your card with a powder?” Diggle asked. As soon as they arrived Oliver had filled them in, not going too much into Felicity's past, but just saying what needed to be done. If this was a treat then they would need all of the information. 

“I don't know anything about him.” Felicity sighed quietly, “just that he left when I was six. He sends birthday cards every year, this is the first one that has had anything extra in.” 

“Powders in envelopes have been used in the past, there was the terrorist that sent letters to hundreds of people filled with anthrax…” Laurel said and Felicity’s eyes went wide. 

“You think my father is trying to kill me with anthrax?” She shook her head, she could feel her heart begin to race and she wasn't sure if it was anger or fear. Maybe it was both. 

“No… I'm just saying it's not an uncommon form of exposure.” Laurel said quietly, regretting instantly what she had said. 

“Well I'm fine. Anthrax shows signs of being in the system almost immediately so let's cross that off the list.” Felicity sighed. “Whatever it is. It doesn't work. You've tested my blood over a dozen times now. I'm tired of sitting here with all of you looking at me like I'm about to spontaneously combust.” Felicity grabbed the IV Oliver had put in her arm to flush whatever it was out of her system and she pulled it out, trying to hide the wince - because that just wouldn't go with her speech right now. “It's my birthday. And I actually want to go out and celebrate. You can either stay here Oliver and chase whatever it is you're so desperate to find or you can come with me.” Felicity found her heels that had been left near the cold bench she had been sat on and put them on and looked at everyone who were all staring at her with confused eyes. 

“Felicity I thought you would want to know what it is…” Diggle said gently 

“I do!” Felicity sighed. “But I also know that today is the first time in a long time that we haven't had any ghost action. We shouldn't have to be in here because I inhaled some dust.” 

“It could be more than just dust.” Diggle said softly and walked over to her, he gently took her hands in his. “You're right, we haven't had any ghost action today, and that's great. But this, you, are important to us. And if you have inhaled something dangerous then we will give up that peaceful moment to help you. Because if it was one of us you wouldn't let us just get up and go.” 

Felicity sucked on her bottom lip, Diggles words making her heart ache. She bowed her head trying to hide the tears from her eyes, the older man of course sensed it and wrapped his arms around her and held her as she started to cry. “I'm scared.” Felicity whispered. 

“I know.” Diggle rubbed her back gently and turned his head to look at Oliver who had never been so grateful for his friend. He knew if he had tried to get her to stay she would just feel that he was being an overactive boyfriend. “Give us a couple more hours. Then you can go okay?” 

“Kay.” Felicity whispered and wiped her eyes quickly. 

Oliver walked over and took her hand and gently guided her over to the sofa and sat down with her in his arms. 

“We’re not having any luck on our systems. I'll call Caitlin, see if she can help.” Laurel said softly. 

“Thank you.” Oliver nodded in her direction. He understood why Felicity didn’t want to be here, he had learned over the many years he had known her that when something happened personally to her, she just wanted to distract herself from it, not because she wasn’t scared or worried but because she didn’t want to dwell on those feelings. Felicity was the light in the darkness in every sense, she understood the importance of what they did here, but at the same time she didn’t want it to overtake them. Though Oliver knew right now how scared she was, the babble that he had grown to love and crave was missing, which meant she was closing in on herself. Oliver wouldn’t let that happen. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Oliver said gently as he brushed her hair away from her face. Felicity looked up at him, her eyes still teary but she was holding it in. “Why we are here why don’t you show me how to use the new tracking program you have been developing?”

“What?” Felicity smiled. “Every time I’ve gone to show you, you give up after five minutes.” 

“Well I won’t give up this time?” Oliver offered. 

“Okay.” Felicity smiled, teaching Oliver about the devices she created was one of her favourite things to do, she loved it when he showed interest in what she was doing, even if he really had no idea what she was talking about. Felicity had written a dummy’s guide to everything she had created, not that she thought Oliver was a dummy but because one day she might not be around to help him use it. The thought made her sick to her stomach but she knew it was a necessary one. Especially on days like today. She shook her head to try and shake those thoughts away. 

“Hey, come back, it’s okay.” Oliver said gently and gave Felicity’s hand a soft squeeze as he saw her drift off into what he had assumed was pretty dark thoughts by the way her face had paled slightly and her eyes misted over even more. Felicity took a small shaky breath and looked at him softly, she had never been so grateful for him. 

Ten minutes later found Felicity curled into Oliver’s side with her tablet in her lap going over the basic instructions of her tracking device. She had created small microchips that they had been hoping to plant on the ghosts to find their different bases of operations, to try and find out just what they were up to so they could stop them sooner rather than later, or even at all. The proximity alarm made everyone look up and Laurel quickly turned it off, telling everyone that it was Barry and let him in. Felicity felt a little relieved knowing Barry was here, it meant he would rush the powder to Caitlin and hopefully they could find out what it was, but it was more than that - Barry always just made the situations lighter, he gave it a sense of relief. Felicity could really use that right now, not that Oliver wasn’t what she needed, because despite everything that was going on she still felt so safe in his arms. 

“Hey guys.” Barry said as he entered the room, Felicity rolled her eyes at the papers that instantly went everywhere. She still hadn’t got round to buying paper weights. Maybe Barry had brought her one for her birthday? She smiled at the thought. “Caitlin filled me in, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Felicity said and stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. “Thanks for coming.” She smiled as she pulled away. 

“Of course.” Barry said. “I’ll run everything to Caitlin, do you need my help in tracking the person down?” 

“We haven’t got a way of tracking him yet. There was no return address or stamp or anything useful.” Felicity sighed. 

“No stamp so it was hand delivered?” Barry frowned. 

“Yes.” Oliver replied. “We’ve looked for camera footage of the loft but there wasn’t anything we can work with. Our best lead right now is identifying what the powder is and hopefully we can find out who delivered it.” 

“We know who it was.” Felicity said.

“Not for sure.” Oliver said softly. “And if it was, we don’t really know anything else on him.” 

“True.” Felicity sighed.

“I’m confused.” Barry frowned. “I’ve missed something? I’ve missed something haven’t i?” Barry said looking around at everyone. 

“The person that...It was my dad.” Felicity sighed, she hated explaining this part. “Well it’s signed from him.” 

“Your…” Barry went to ask more, but the look Oliver was giving him told him not to. “I’ll run these to Caitlin and I’ll be back, she’ll phone with the results. I’ll help with whatever you need on this side.” 

“Thank you Barry.” Felicity whispered. Barry didn’t say anything, he just grabbed the sealed bag the card and the powder was in and left the foundry. 

“Now we wait.” Diggle said softly. “I’m going to go and grab us some lunch.” 

“I’ll come too.” Thea said and Laurel nodded too, they would go and give Felicity and Oliver some alone time. There was nothing more they could do right now. 

“Do you want to finish showing me the tablet?” Oliver suggested. 

“No...I...I want to try and track him again.” Felicity whispered. 

“I thought you said you had already done that?”

“I have. Every year. But...Maybe there is something this time. I...I just need to do something now.”

“Okay. Where do we start?” Oliver said and pulled her close so he could press a kiss against her forehead. Whatever it was they would deal with this together. 

 

-x-

Damien Darhk stood watching the foundry, he saw the three of them leave and he wished he could see a glimpse of his daughter. He knew she must be scared, worried about what he had put in the card but it wouldn’t be long until they were reunited, until the powder would take it’s toll and Felicity would be drawn to him. She would feel the pull of his power and know where she really belonged. Soon everything he had done, everything he had built will serve it’s purpose. The sharp ringing of his phone cut into the air, he answered the call listening to one of the ghost commanders and smiled. “Everything is in place. You know what to do.” He ended the call and looked towards the streets, soon chaos will take over, and soon Felicity will be his.


End file.
